


One Year Of Love

by spietataninfetta



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Chronic Illness, Divorce, Illnesses, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-Divorce, Rough Kissing, bottom!Freddie top!John
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "Nel silenzio della cabina dell’aereo che lo sta portando in Svizzera ragiona sugli avvenimenti accaduti nella sua vita in così poco tempo, tra cui il divorzio con Veronica. Ma c’è qualcosa che non va. Brian gli ha detto di andare da Freddie ed è come se un presentimento lo stesse divorando dall’interno."[Storia partecipante all'Erotic Drama Contest indetto da Freya_Melyor sul Forum di Efp”]
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	One Year Of Love

One Year Of Love

-

  
  
  
  
  
  


Canzone scelta n.44)  
So, if you're lonely, you know I'm here waiting for you |  
I'm just a cross-hair, I'm just a shot away from you |   
And if you leave here, you leave me broken, shattered; I lie |  
I'm just a cross-hear, I'm just a shot then we can die

_“Take Me Out”- Franz Ferdinand_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**N** el silenzio della cabina dell’aereo che lo sta portando in Svizzera ragiona sugli avvenimenti accaduti nella sua vita in così poco tempo, tra cui il divorzio con Veronica. Ma c’è qualcosa che non va. Brian gli ha detto di andare da Freddie ed è come se un presentimento lo stesse divorando dall’interno. 

Per tutto il viaggio si controlla la tasca dei pantaloni, sentendolo lì, il piccolo anello che vuole dargli. Ha aspettato così tanto...

Il clima è mite quella sera quando il taxi lo porta alla villa sul lago. Bussa piano alla porta, l’attesa lo logora. Quando questa si apre, John rimane impressionato da come sia diverso: senza baffi, smagrito ma il sorriso che gli regala è magnifico. Si tuffa tra le sue braccia, con un bisogno viscerale che lo lascia senza fiato. Entra in casa e riaffiorano con nostalgia i ricordi delle volte in cui lui era scappato da Freddie per rifugiarsi nel loro nido d’amore. Ma John nota delle medicine, molte medicine e cartelle cliniche…

Si spostano nel grande salotto, sedendosi sul divano dove i gatti riposano placidi. Freddie gli domanda se Brian gli abbia già accennato qualcosa, ma lui nega. L’altro sospira pesantemente regalandogli un sorriso triste.

“Sto  _morendo_ , John.”

_Cosa?_

“Ho un tumore. In stato degenerativo e…” un singhiozzo gli incrina la bella voce “non c’è nulla che si possa fare per fermarlo.” 

  


Non può essere vero.

“Ho interpellato tutti i migliori medici. E’ troppo radicato e le cure hanno solo tamponato il danno.”

John deglutisce senza respiro, il suo mondo crolla in pezzi.

“Non voglio sprecare questo tempo. Dobbiamo tornare il prima possibile ad incidere, a suonare, a--” lo interrompe abbracciandolo, stringendolo così forte da volerlo inghiottire.

“Mi dispiace così tanto,  _piccolo mio_ .”

Quando tornano a guardarsi negli occhi, John lo bacia piano, tenendogli il viso tra le mani. Ormai non ha più molto da perdere…

“Ho divorziato da Veronica” dice con voce rauca dal leggero pianto. L’altro socchiude le labbra. John le guarda, sono così sottili adesso che lo nota. Trema appena, mentre tenta di rimettere insieme i pensieri. Freddie segue attento la sua mano che si infila nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni, tirando fuori un cofanetto in velluto blu, lasciandoglielo in mano. Freddie è incredulo, lo guarda, lo soppesa fino ad aprirlo. John è nervoso, anche se in cuor suo si aspetta di avere un “sì” come risposta, ma tutto quello che riceve è solo un sorriso amareggiato.

“Perchè hai aspettato a darmelo?” gli domanda con voce dura. John è scosso, nega piano con la testa.  
“Non era possibile prima…”

_Prima c’era lei_ . Freddie appoggia la scatolina sul tavolino, alzandosi piano dal divano. Sembra stanco.

“Andava bene quando ero solo uno dei tuoi amanti quindi” afferma guardandolo con astio. Perché.

“Fred, ti prego...” pigola non riuscendo a guardarlo in viso, ma l’altro sembra non volergli lasciare scampo.

“A-adesso mi dici che mi ami? adesso vuoi..” deglutisce “vuoi sposarmi? Solo perchè sono solo e sapevi che ti stavo aspettando?” sibila rabbioso.

“Spiegami John, andava bene fare sesso con me solo perchè sono un uomo e quindi non potevi rischiare di sfornare un altro bambino?”  
John sbuffa dal naso, guardando la scatola sul tavolino.

“ _Che stronzo_ .”gli sfugge dalle labbra, una rabbia nervosa gli gorgoglia in gola.

“Forse ma non sono un codardo come te.”

“Perchè scappare dai tuoi amici e nascondergli che stai morendo non lo è?”

“Non tentare di farmi passare per quello che non sono. Io non ho mai nascosto di volerti. Non ho mai nascosto la mia sessualità, ma vedo che qui dentro è stato qualcun altro a farlo!”

“Almeno non sono stato una _troia_ che ha fatto pompini a mezza Londra.” 

Devono smetterla. Perché, perché lo stanno facendo?

“Meglio troia che essere un marito che tradisce la propria moglie scopandosi il suo migliore amico, solo perchè non ha mai avuto il coraggio di dirle che non l’amava più.”

John alza lo sguardo intriso di rimorsi.

“Come Jim? Glielo hai detto tu che ti scopavo o lo ha scoperto da solo?”

Il silenzio piomba tra i due; Freddie è stanco, sul viso segnato dalla malattia non una lacrima ma solo sconforto.

“ É  meglio che tu vada” dice semplicemente, senza guardarlo in faccia, accarezzando distrattamente la testolina di Delilah, la quale si è avvicinata al padrone cercando di rincuorarlo.

John non dice nulla. Riprende il cofanetto con l’anello, uscendo ma fermandosi però pochi istanti dopo e capendo di aver fatto l’errore più grande della sua vita. Deve provare almeno una sola volta a porre rimedio. Sé se ne fosse andato sarebbe stato il bersaglio dei suoi stessi sensi di colpa.

Torna indietro, titubante allunga la mano sul pomello della porta aperta. Entra lentamente, lo vede seduto sul divano con il viso nascosto tra le mani. Sta piangendo sommessamente; si avvicina cauto, il cuore stretto in una morsa disperata. Si inginocchia di fronte a lui e questi scopre il viso. John sente gli occhi lucidi, mentre si guardano, prendendogli poi la mano tra le sue, baciando piano le nocche ossute.

“ _Mi dispiace_ ” sussurra John “mi dispiace...così tanto.” quando ritorna a fissarlo basta un semplice sguardo per capirsi. Non servono parole. Si perdonano in silenzio, mentre Freddie gli asciuga le sue guance bagnate di tristezza.

“Ti amo” bisbiglia sfiorandogli il viso con dita magre “ti amo, ti amo, ti amo…”.

John sorride.  
_“Lo so.”_

Si baciano con passione. Non c’è la dolce sensazione dei baffi che gli solleticano le labbra, ma la pelle profuma di dopo barba. Si spostano di sopra: quante volte hanno percorso quel corridoio nella stessa maniera in cui lo stanno facendo in quel momento. Cercandosi, baciandosi, abbracciandosi. Amandosi.

Chiusa la porta alle spalle John lo preme contro, sentendolo così diverso ma ancora forte sotto le sue mani. Freddie è sempre meraviglioso e toccarlo come sta facendo in quel momento è quasi come tornare a respirare. Questi continua a bisbigliare piccoli  _“ti amo”_ inframmezzati dal suo nome. Risponde con altrettanto slancio al bacio, lasciandosi spingere verso il letto. La sua camicia, la cintura e la felpa di Freddie piombano a terra, mentre i due sghignazzano, finalmente, uno contro le labbra dell’altro. 

Come non facevano da troppo tempo.

Quando John crolla di schiena sul letto sospira compiaciuto nel poter vedere il cantante a cavalcioni su di lui, ammirando il suo petto baciato dalla luna che filtra dall’ampia finestra. Ed è tutto suo in quel momento. Ricorda la loro prima notte insieme, lui così giovane e Freddie così selvaggio. Ora è un uomo adulto ma con lui, torna ad essere quel ragazzino innamorato del suo migliore amico, il quale sembra leggergli nel pensiero perché per la prima volta in tutta la serata, sfoggia uno dei suoi migliori ghigni.

“ _Come la prima volta_ ” gli dice abbassandosi per baciarlo veloce sulle labbra e poi sul collo.

“S-sì” risponde John accarezzandogli la schiena, saggiando i muscoli che nervosi guizzano sotto i suoi polpastrelli “spero di avere una prestazione migliore questa volta.” 

“ _Lo spero per te._ ”

La forza con cui Freddie lo tocca è elettrizzante. Quando gli sfila jeans e intimo, si sposta verso il centro esatto del letto in cui si era risvegliato così tante mattina in passato. Apre le gambe velocemente, sentendo il respiro venirgli meno quando Freddie lo prende in bocca completamente.

“ _Cristo_ ” getta la testa all’indietro, affondando la nuca nel cuscino. È sempre stato così bravo nel farli. Chiude gli occhi, respirando dal naso. Le sue labbra sono magnifiche, vezzeggiano il suo cazzo come fosse qualcosa di delizioso. 

“Mi sei mancato così tanto.”  
Freddie rilascia il suo sesso in un piccolo suono umidiccio, sghignazzando e continuando a fargli una sega.

“Dovevo farti un pompino per sentirmelo dire?”  
Si morde il labbro inferiore, godendosi la sua mano e altre piccole lappate a lato “lo sai cosa intendo.” gli dice.

“ _Lo so_ ” gli fa eco, tornando a prenderlo in bocca. Quando finalmente ha la forza di guardare tra le sue gambe, Freddie è divino, mentre lui stesso si gode piano, senza fretta, quel magnifico pompino.

“Freddie…” 

Il cantante lo guarda con occhi scuri, il viso così vicino al suo cazzo da essere indecente.

“Sì, _darling_?”  


Oh. Da quanto non lo sentiva quel nomignolo.

“Vieni qua sù.”

Gli succhia piano la punta facendolo tremare un’ultima volta. Come un enorme pantera, Freddie ubbidisce, distendendosi su di lui, tuffandosi in un nuovo bacio. Questa volta è lento e può sentire il suo sapore sulle labbra dell’altro. I pantaloni della tuta fanno compagnia al resto dei vestiti. Tocca il corpo del cantante con passione, come a volerlo marchiare del suo passaggio. Freddie sta per parlare, ma decide di prenderlo alla sprovvista, lasciandolo sospirare un “ _oh, sì, John_ ” tra i denti quando lo preme contro il materasso aprendogli le gambe. Piomba velocemente verso la sua meta, attardandosi un istante nel baciare piano i testicoli, scivolando velocemente lungo il perineo. Freddie trema, miagolando piano non appena John vezzeggia senza ritegno tra le sue natiche. È qualcosa di così intimo quel gesto. Freddie gli affida completamente il suo corpo, accogliendo senza remore la lingua che si insinua oltre il grinzoso anello di muscoli, scopandolo piano quanto più riesce. Grugnisce mentre il naso sfiora i testicoli e apre la bocca, divorandolo con irruenza. È così rilassato, così libero da paure … lo sente dolce sotto le lappate, gustandosi quella parentesi che forse più di ogni altra cosa gli serviva. 

“Oh, John. Ti prego…” sussurra con voce flebile Freddie, costringendolo a riemergere con la paura che stia male. Ma è solo stanco e disperato di averlo. Lo guarda con bisogno al quale John non può dir die no. Lo vuole, lo vuole così tanto. Gli occhi di Freddie sono bisognosi di lui. 

“Parlami Freddie” sussurra delicato quando riemerge dal nascondiglio, lasciandosi accarezzare da mani tremanti. Il cantante sbatte le palpebre più volte, come a ricacciare le lacrime che imperlano i lati dei suoi occhi.

“Ho...ho così tanta paura di non poterti più…” bisbiglia prendendogli il volto tra le mani. John gli bacia i palmi con devozione.

“Non pensarci. Non ora.” chiude gli occhi “ _nemmeno domani._ ” respira a fondo il suo profumo “perché sarò sempre qui.”

Fanno sesso. 

Lento e traboccante di sentimenti. John lo scopa con passione, guardando ogni singola espressione che attraversi il viso del cantante. Si baciano, si stringono le mani, le dita intrecciate e i corpi premuti uno contro l’altro. 

L’orgasmo li coglie impreparati, entrambi caracollano sui reciproci ansimi. John nasconde il viso nell’incavo del collo di Freddie e Freddie lo tiene stretto a sé con gambe e mani.

“Resta dentro. Ti prego” sussurra senza fiato e John ubbidisce.

Quando entrambi sciolgono l’abbraccio, restando distesi uno di fronte all’altro, Freddie rompere il silenzio, allargando un sorriso sornione.

“Sì” dice soltanto. John corruga le sopracciglia, ma questi gli mostra la mano sinistra, indicandogli il dito. Non servono altre parole, come del resto non ne sono mai servite tante. John è veloce a ritrovare il cofanetto, estraendo la piccola fede e infilandola al dito magro. Freddie la gira piano, baciandola appena poco dopo.

“Immagina la faccia di Roger” dice John, facendo entrambi ridere senza pensieri all’idea.

“Domani voglio chiamarli. Voglio tutti qui. Voglio lavorare fino a che ne ho le forze.”

Il bassista annuisce, pulendo entrambi e coprendo il corpo magro di Freddie con il suo, sotto le morbide coperte che profumano di loro.

Mentirebbe se ammettesse di non aver paura, ma li vede, i cocci della sua vita a terra: li raccoglierà, unendoli e godendosi quel che resta di ciò che ama.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Nda**  
Mi domando perchè mi sia inflitta così tanto dolore nel descrivere questa storia che ho in testa da troppo tempo!!  
Avrete anche notato che la malattia di Freddie è stata cambiata: non ho accennato all’AIDS perché non c’è menzione di sesso protetto e accenno alla promiscuità di entrambin. Sarebbe stato tutto troppo complesso per una os così corta. Per questa volta sorvoliamo: è una fan fiction ;)

Fred si è realmente ritirato presso la sua residenza in Svizzera, più tranquilla, meno assillato dai giornalisti, durante la sua malattia e che hanno registrato come pazzi perché fino all’ultimo ha voluto creare. Uno shottino di vodka ed era pronto a cantare. Ci sono davvero tanti racconti riguardo al come i ragazzi ne siano venuti a conoscenza della malattia, tra cui un furioso litigio tra lui e John durante il backstage di un concerto dove a quanto pare, Freddie deve aver detto a John che non sarebbe sempre stato presente nella sua vita e che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a rendersene conto. Insomma, non ho voluto scavare molto di più in tutto ciò, perchè è davvero struggente parlarne e credo che questa sarà la prima e unica volta che ne parlerò in una storia. Preferisco altri lidi più felici ma prima o poi sarebbe saltata fuori…

Sono una grandissima zoccoletta per la wedding!Deacury. Ma quando mai non lo sono per loro. Ripeto, pure se fosse sacchetti del pane!au…

Detto ciò devo ringraziare come sempre la dolce **Kim** , che mi ha spinta a lasciarmi andare e a partecipare ancora ad un altro contest. E anche alla sua dolcezza nello spronarmi sempre e ad aiutarmi a migliorarmi. Mi sembra un discorso da Oscar però è vero!  
Concludo dicendo che è stato davvero difficile rientrare come sempre nel contacaratteri, ma sono logorroica ragazz*. Fate contest dove accettate storie più lunghe ahahah ;P

Spero davvero vi sia piaciuta. 

xoxo

ninfy


End file.
